Help of the Strangest Kind
by Dizzy Dreamaway
Summary: Piper, Phoebe and Paige meet an odd new entity. What is she and how can she help the sisters? (Rated PG-13 for drug references and general bad language)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters. Don't sue me. I just think it's a great show and I'm really happy it's still going to be aired! I also don't own John Rzeznik or the members of Slipknot, they and their record companies own themselves. Mmm, and yes, that is Chester Bennington tied up on the bed behind me and Mike Shinoda is in my closet. And I have kidnapped Joey and Johnny and locked them in a "homemade cellar." Kudos to anyone who understood that!! I do own: this plot, Raine, Ana, Brandon, Karly, Kalika and Tanarus. And I also used lyrics from the song, "Two Beds and a Coffee Machine" by Savage Garden. I said it was written by my character, but it was just for the story.

Author's Notes: This is just my guess on what Paige's power will be (since I haven't seen one of the new episodes yet, as it hasn't begun yet here in Canada! So….don't take any of this seriously. And remember, it's just fiction!!) I also made up Tanarus and Kalika, as I'm so stupid I can't remember any of the actual names of the demons the sisters fought. Oh well.

~Shoutouts to my big brothers, Ken and Mike, LOVE YA!! MUAH!! To my boi, Sam, you're the bestest! Tobs, sorry no slash!! Hehe!! I've decided to cool it on the slash fics for now, I'll just read yours and *dilutedsicmaggot's*!! She's awesome. Kristie, you're the koolest gurl in the world!

Help of the Strangest Kind By: Iris

Chapter 1

"This next song is a special song I wrote for a special friend who's sitting out there tonight. To Ana, who's been through it all, you know I love you and I'll always be with you every step of the way. I think you're the bravest most amazing girl in the world," Raine said into the microphone, smiling at her best friend, Ana, who sat at a table right in front of the small stage. Ana sat with her small, three-year-old son, Brandon, and her adorable baby daughter, Karly. Ana smiled back, surprised, and waved Karly's tiny hand. Raine was more accustomed to playing on a larger stage, with more of a band backing her up. But tonight was special. She'd written a special song to play for her best friend while the Ozzfest tour was in her hometown and had booked a special time to play solo at a small bar they used to go to together. Before Raine's band's breakout success, before the tours and overseas travelling took her away from home for so long. Before Raine was engaged to Chester, the sexy frontman from Linkin Park, whom Raine had met two years before at a party. "Oh, and I apologize beforehand if I start crying halfway through this song, I just can't stop myself," she laughed nervously before playing the placing her hands on the piano in front of her and playing the intro.

"And she takes another step, slowly she opens the door. Check that he is sleeping, pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor. Been up half the night screaming now it's time to get away. Pack up the kids in the car. Another bruise to try and hide, another alibi to write. Another ditch in the road, you keep moving. Another stop sign, you keep moving on. And the years go by so fast, wonder I ever made it. And there are children to think of, Baby's asleep in the backseat. Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare. But the mind is an amazing thing, full of candy dreams and new toys and another cheap hotel, two beds and a coffee machine. But there are groceries to buy, and she knows she'll have to go home." By this point, tears were rolling down Raine's cheeks, but she closed her eyes, took mental breaths and kept singing, doing her best to keep her voice steady. "Another ditch in the road, you keep moving. Another stop sign, you keep moving on. And the years go by so fast, wonder how I ever made it. Another bruise to try and hide, another alibi to write. Another lonely highway in the black of night, there's hope in the darkness, you know you're gonna make it. Another ditch in the road, you keep moving. Another stop sign, you keep moving on. And the years go by so fast, silent fortress built to last. Wonder how I ever made it." The last notes of the piano outro died away and Raine finally looked up, she turned her head to gaze down at Ana, and watched the tears dripping off her chin. They smiled faintly at each other, and Ana nodded her approval and thanks as the rest of the audience erupted into applause and cheers. "Thank you! Thank you very much. I want to send out a quick thank you to the owner of this bar, Mr. Bobby Prezzioso, for letting me play here tonight. When I lived in this city, this bar meant a lot to me. My friends and I used to come every Friday and Saturday night. And this was the first venue my band ever played. So, thank you very, very much." Then she stood up and walked off the stage and into the wings.

Her two friends, Johnny Rzeznik and Joey Jordison, were there to greet Raine with hugs and congratulations when she reached the wings. Johnny was visiting from out of town, he lived a couple hours away in Buffalo, NY. And Joey was on the Ozzfest tour with her and had offered to drive her to the bar in the Slipknot van, since her band lacked one. (Joey is one of the drummers in Slipknot.)

"That was great. I'm sure Ana must be crying oceans now!" John exclaimed jokingly.

"Tell me about it. I saw her," Joey chuckled. "Hey, you're crying too."

"Yea," Raine sniffled. "I just can't help it. When I think of all she's been through, with Greg and all, the tears just start coming. I can never finish that song without crying. You have no idea how awful I looked after an hour and a half of practising it. Man, Monica came in and got so freaked out because I was crying and I just couldn't stop. It was worse tonight when I was onstage. I've never performed that piece before, and having it mean so much just made it that much worse!"

"But it was the most beautiful, most wonderful song I've ever heard," said a soft voice from the stage door.

"Ana!" Raine exclaimed and ran to hug her best friend since kindergarten.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I don't think I've ever had a song written just for me before," she laughed through her freely flowing tears.

"Mama, why you crying?" Brandon asked as he tugged on her shirt.

"Oh, it's nothing, Baby. Don't you worry, Mama's just very happy," she assured the tiny boy who clung to her leg.

"Then why you crying? Don't you laugh when you're happy?" he asked.

"Yes, you laugh and you cry, Brandon, sweetie. Say hi to your Aunty Rainie!" she giggled.

"Hi," he answered shyly.

"Aw, he's so cute, Ana," Raine said as she bent to pick him up. "Where's Karly?"

"John's got her."

"Yea, and she's the sweetest thing I've ever seen in my life," he chuckled, coming up to the two women.

Raine had to coo over Karly, she was the sweetest baby she'd ever seen. Her fine wisps of wheat blonde hair covering her head and her soft, fuzzy baby skin. She had big, round, bright blue eyes set above chubby baby cheeks and the tiniest nose. She smiled a lot and loved being cuddled.

"So…" Joey said uncomfortably. He was starting to regret his decision of coming. Though he was a close friend of Raine's and he thought she was pretty hot, too, he realized she was the only person he knew. He didn't really know or like John. There was something about him that made Joey nervous. Something about him seemed fake, the way he talked and acted around Raine. Like he was afraid of her finding something out. And he just didn't know Ana at all.

"Oh, Ana, this is my friend, Joey. Joey, this is Ana, Brandon and Karly," she grinned.

"Hi," Joey smiled politely and rubbed a tattoo on his bare arm.

"Hey, I know this great place for us to go party! It's this kind of new club I found with Mike the last time we were here. You guys up for it?" John jumped in.

"Oh, no, I have to go home and get the kids to bed," Ana shook her head regretfully. "It's getting really, really late and I have work tomorrow, the sitter's coming at 7."

"Well, what about you two?" he looked hopefully at Joey and Raine. Joey was tempted to refuse, like Ana, and just go back to the bus to sleep. But Raine answered before he had a chance to.

"We'd love to! Come on, Joey, it's Friday night and we have all day tomorrow to rest on the bus while we drive to the next venue," she smiled persuasively.

Joey grinned and nodded, "Ok, I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Great! Well, I guess we'll see you later then, Ana!" John grinned as he handed Karly over and hugged Ana and kissed her cheek.

"Come tomorrow to the park before we leave, we'll talk more then!" Raine said as she kissed Brandon and put him down. She leaned over to kiss Karly, then hugged Ana tight again and turned to leave with John and Joey.

In the car, John looked at Raine, who was sitting in the backseat, and grinned deviously. "I have a dare for you. Care to take me up on it?"

"Sure. What is it? You know I can't resist a dare," Raine laughed.

"Ok, I dare you to go back to P3," he smirked.

"Hey, no way. Anything but that," she frowned at him.

"Aw, come on. You already agreed a second ago. So, if you won't, you'll have to forfeit. And I can think of some choice forfeits," he smirked smugly, wiggling his tongue rudely at her.

Raine made a face of disgust, "Fine, I'd rather go back to P3 than have to go through one of your forfeits," she grumbled. It didn't have to be that bad. As long as John didn't try to pull something like last time, she assumed they'd be fine.

"Alright! Joey, turn here, not up there, and we're going someplace different," John almost giggled.

Joey was unsure if he should and paused at the lights. "Are you sure, Raine. You shouldn't have to," he said tentatively.

"It's either the stupid dare or one of John's forfeits. Which would you choose, even you must know, no matter how long you've known him. It's not hard to see. Besides, nothing will happen," she assured him.

"What's P3?" he asked suspiciously. "I don't want to do anything that would get us in trouble," he said warningly.

"Nothing bad," John replied. "P3 is just another club. It's an uptown sort of place. You'll like it, I swear."

"Alright, if you're all sure," he sighed and jerked the wheel right, bouncing the van on the road.

"Hey, watch it!" John snapped. "Learn to drive, buddy."

"Hey, I didn't have to turn. It wasn't my idea to go anywhere tonight, I'm just a driver. Raine answered for me back in the bar, I wanted to go back to the bus to sleep. I've had a pretty hectic day, plus those stupid suits Corey made are hell in this 90 degree weather, literally. It's probably twice that temperature in our damn coveralls. Jeez, and they want us to run around in those suits and masks for an hour, I must be crazy," he snapped. Raine wasn't sure if he was snapping at John or himself. But they kept quiet and let Joey take out his aggressions and exhaustion on the van.

Five minutes later they arrived outside of P3. The line to get in was miles long. But John pushed his way to the front of the line and declared that they were musicians scheduled to perform in the club. The bouncer waved them in and John smirked and practically bounced down the stairs to the inside of the club. Raine followed behind, slowly, each step looking as if she were taking the steps down into hell to meet the Devil. Joey followed behind her unsurely, reluctant to even be there.

"Hey! Isn't that the same guy who came in here last year with – who was that demon we vanquished?" Phoebe asked, shocked, when she spotted John.

"Kalika?" Piper asked.

"Yea! That's it! The one Prue tricked with her astro-projection!" she said.

"Oh, no, no, no, what is he doing here?" Piper moaned. "Oh, my God. Is that Kalika there?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening as she caught sight of Raine coming slowly down the stairs.

"What are they doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know! But they're not going to stay for long!" Piper said determinedly.

"Wait, how do you know that's them?" Paige asked slowly. "I mean, how many guys can there be with that haircut? There must be hundreds around here. And you can't even really see their faces from here. Plus, that lighting doesn't exactly help that," she pointed out.

"Oh, that's them," Phoebe said. "I'm sure of it, I've only seen one guy who looks like that, with that chin, and the way he walks. That's definitely them."

"But how is that possible when you guys vanquished them a year ago?" Paige answered.

"Ok, she's got a point there. How _is _that possible?" Piper asked, her brows furrowed.

"Should we call Leo?" Phoebe suggested.

"No, let's watch for a minute. See what's up with them," Piper shook her head.

The three sisters looked on as Joey, John and Raine went to a nook with a couch and sat down.

"Hah, I did it, I'm back in here. You happy now, John? Now let's go, since this dare is done with," Raine said as soon as she sat down. She jumped up quickly and started to move towards the stairs again.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. No, I'm not satisfied with just this," he smirked again and grabbed her arm, pulling her back down onto the couch. He reached into his coat pocket to produce a medium sized black bag. Raine's eyes widened with recognition as she watched him unzip it and extract a needle and small, clear plastic bag filled with a clear liquid.

"What the fuck!" she swore. "I thought you said you stopped three months ago!" she exclaimed angrily. "Were you lying to me?!" she demanded.

"No, I didn't lie. I had stopped, at the time. But I need this stuff, Raine, you don't understand. I can't live without it," he shrugged. Joey watched in horror and fascination as John carefully stuck the tip of the needle in an opening in the bag and pulled up the top, filling it with the clear liquid.

"John! Put that away!" Raine hissed. "Not here! What the fuck is your problem?" she asked, frantically grabbing for the needle.

Suddenly, Joey realized what it was John held.

"Dude! That stuff's fucking illegal!" he gasped. "Are you nuts?"

"No, just addicted," John smirked as he pulled off his coat and rolled up one sleeve. He pulled out a tourniquet from the bag and started wrapping it around his upper arm.

"Johnny, what the hell are you thinking? You can't do that in here!" Raine said, panic-stricken. "Give me that, now!" she demanded.

"What's that?" Paige asked, her eyes widening as she watched John fill the needle with heroin.

"Oh, my God. Is that what I think it is?" Phoebe gasped.

"Yes! We are stopping this right away!" Piper started stalking over to the trio on the couch across the floor from the sisters.

"I said give it to me!" Raine was practically screaming. But it didn't make any difference, since the music was so loud.

"No way! Hey, Joey, you up for a shot?" he grinned.

"No fucking way. Damn, I've smoked weed and snorted coke, but I've never, and will never, touch that stuff," Joey shook his head firmly. "You're pretty screwed, dude, if you do that stuff. You could get killed."

"So? It's great. There's no pain, and no worries! It's like you're floating on this cloud of oblivion. It's great!" he replied earnestly.

"Fuck, John! Give it to me! You can have it back when we get outside. Just don't do it in here. Are you crazy?" Raine screamed.

"You want a shot?" he asked dangerously. He grabbed her arm and held it out. He unwrapped the tourniquet from his arm and started to wrap it tightly around hers. Raine screamed and struggled, but he was stronger. She hit him and pulled her fist back lightning quick to deliver a punch to his right eye before he had a chance to plunge the needle into her arm.

"Oh, oh!" Piper exclaimed as she neared and saw that John was about to give Raine an unwanted shot. Out of reflex she brought her hands up to flick her fingers at them, only realizing at the last second that her freezing power was gone and had turned to explosive.

"PIPER!" Phoebe screeched as instantaneously they watched the air around Raine, John and Joey freeze.

"What was that? Why didn't they blow up?" Piper asked, confused. For months she'd been practicing with her new power to learn how to control it and not blow everything in sight to bits.

"Maybe you finally figured out your powers…?" Paige suggested.

"No, no I haven't," Piper shook her head.

"Can you unfreeze them?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know." But the sisters stepped forward to the three on the couch. Piper pried the needle from John's grasp and handed it to Paige.

"What do you want me to do with this?" she asked incredulously. She'd never seen real heroin, let alone held a needle full of it.

"Just hold it," Piper ordered. Then she squeezed her eyes shut and flicked her fingers again hoping to God that she didn't blow anything up. To her utter amazement, Raine, John and Joey unfroze.

"AHHHH!!!" Raine screamed as she threw her fist forward, catching John full in the eye. He roared in anger and slapped her, hard. Raine squealed and kicked his shin. "Joey! Help me!" she gasped. Then as a last attempt to fend him off, she reached behind her back and flung her arm forward. Joey saw something electric blue and purple shoot at John. Something small, and round. Joey, quickly overcoming his shock, bodily shoved John away. Neither had noticed the three sisters standing above them, nor that the needle was missing.

Joey stood, panting and glaring at John. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing?" he asked, shaking his long black and red hair out of his face.

"She punched me!" John screamed.

"Well, that was very obviously after you grabbed her and tried to inject her with your fucking antifreeze!" Joey screamed back.

"Hey, wait a second. Where's my shot? Shit, where is it?" John asked, just noticing it wasn't in his hand anymore.

"You looking for this?" Paige asked. John's head snapped up and he glared at her.

"Give that back," he growled. "Now."

"Hah, I don't think so. You bring this stuff into my sister's club, and then threaten somebody with it and attack her, and you want this back? I don't care who you people are, but you are NOT getting this back," she spat as she emptied the syringe of its contents. John, Joey and Raine watched, wide-eyed with shock, as Paige threw the needle on the floor at John's feet.

"You bitch!" he swore. "What was that for?" he asked as he bent to pick up the needle to check if there was anything left.

"That stuff is illegal and we don't want it in here. And it's definitely not for you to attack someone with," she said quietly as she watched him swear as he capped it and put the needle back in the bag. She'd made sure there was nothing left.

"Who are you?" Phoebe demanded angrily. "Why are you back here?"

"It was on a stupid dare!" Raine screamed, then she burst into tears and ran from the club. She almost tripped on her way up the stairs, but made it up and flew out into the street.

"What was that?" Piper asked, bewildered.

"It's stupid," Joey replied. "And it's his fault," he glared at John, then turned and hurried away up the stairs to find Raine.

"I'll go see if she's still upstairs," Paige said quietly. "I think we should talk to her."

Phoebe shrugged, Piper didn't seem to have heard her. Paige quickly followed Joey up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Raine?" Joey said as he sat down on the curb beside her.

Raine didn't even look up, she just kept sobbing into her hands. "Joey, I was so stupid! So stupid to believe Johnny, and to come here. Why did I do it?" she sniffed.

"I don't know why. But maybe it was a good thing. Now you know he still has his…er…problem. And you can help him," Joey said, putting his arm around his friend. "Don't worry, everything will turn out ok."

"No, I don't want to help him. If he won't help himself, I can't help him. And everything won't be ok. This is so stupid! I just want to go back to the bus, leave this place and not come back for a long time. I want to go home, Joey. I want to go back to Toronto. I want to go back to Canada," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh, you will. The tour will be heading up there in a few months, you can see your family for a whole week between performance schedules!" he comforted her.

"No, I really want to go home right now," she shook her head, flinging her short cropped, wild raven black hair around.

"But you know you can't," he answered.

"I know. But I still want to."

"Hey," Paige came up to them and sat on Raine's other side. "I never got to ask what your names are. It seems my sisters know you, but I don't."

"Maybe it's better that you don't," Raine quipped.

"I'm Joey," Joey offered. "Joey Jordison."

"Hi Joey. What's your girlfriend's name? I heard Piper and Phoebe call her Kalika, but I heard you call her something different," Paige said, her sweet, melodic voice ringing music in his ears. She had a girly voice, high, but soft.

"This is Raine, but she's not my girlfriend. She's engaged to someone else," Joey chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Raine? What was that back there? What happened?" Paige asked.

"It's a really long story," Raine began to reply.

"We have time," Paige assured her.

"Yea, and I want to know, too. I saw something, Raine, and I want to know what that was," Joey added.

"Fine. Your name is Paige?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Paige asked, she'd never heard Phoebe or Piper mention her name aloud.

"I'll explain," Raine sighed. "It started the last time I came here. It was years after I escaped the high council and performed a special ritual a friend taught me. I used to be a demon. Yea, Kalika was my name. Kali Ma, Dark Mother. It was the name of a deity of a goddess. She was the queen of darkness, so to speak. So I have psychic abilities, and vast magical powers. Your sisters could never have vanquished me when I was strong. I could have killed them. I was one of the highest powers. But I changed. I used to think of humans as toys to play with, so that they wouldn't become real to me. But I let one become real. And that was all it took. I didn't want to be a demon anymore, it's actually quite boring after a few hundred years. Same old thing everyday. And I never got to do my own thing, I got to do it with my style, but never did I get to choose my missions. I was ordered around like some servant. So I escaped, like I heard Balthazor did, but I went the extra step. See, I think he couldn't bear to live without his powers, so he just went into hiding. But they can always find rogue demons. I made sure they wouldn't be able to find me, I gave up my demon life. So I became human, mortal. I didn't care, I still don't. Even as a human, I'm living the high life as a rock star. But I think something may have gone wrong, my powers didn't fully disappear. They diminished in strength. Where I would have been able to hold a huge ball of energy, like you saw in the club, I can't anymore without draining my own energy fields. I converted your sister's explosion, though. And turned it into her old freezing power. That was why we didn't blow up," Raine sniffed and laughed a little. "I can't do as much as I used to with my powers, and besides, I've been laying it low for a while. I've been trying my best not to shimmer from place to place like I did when I first realized I still had my powers. Shimmering and blinking catch a lot of attention from the people who are still trying to find me. They might see me and recognize my face, but when they don't sense any magical powers or aura surrounding me, they think maybe it's just a coincidence. And besides, I'm never found in the same place twice. Because of my new career I'm all over the world."

"So, what happened the last time you came?" Paige asked.

"I was here with just John. It was when the two of us were together. You know." Paige nodded her understanding. "He pulled the same stunt he did tonight. He took out his antifreeze and took a shot. That time I didn't stop him, though. But Prue did. Or at least she tried to. She tried to throw the needle out of his hand, but that backfired because she didn't aim quite right and the needle ended up hitting someone else. John emptied it into the poor kid and he was killed. John takes major doses of the stuff, he needs a lot to get high. So the kid died from an overdose of heroin. Prue, Piper and Phoebe weren't happy with that, but I was so mad at Johnny that I sent an energy orb at him, just like tonight, and they were apparently tracking a demon or something with the same ability as me, so they thought I was it. I decided to have pity on the poor demon, since I might know her, so I played to their games. I baited the witches and let them think they'd cleverly trapped me in a park somewhere. I let them throw their stupid potion at me and chant their silly rhymes and spells and disappeared in a puff of smoke with lots of screaming. Of course that drained me for weeks, but at least the whole thing was over with. In a nutshell, that's what happened the first and last time I saw your sisters," Raine finished.

"But I don't get it. If they threw the potion at you and had the correct spells to chant and the power of three, why are you still here?" Paige asked, confused.

"Jeez, girl! Were you listening to me at all? I'm an EX-demon. I'm not a demon anymore. I may still have demon powers, but I'm not a demon. You can't vanquish a non-demon. It just doesn't make sense! You can't vanquish something that's not magical. I'm just a normal, mortal girl. I'm just any other person," Raine exclaimed. "Now would you all just leave me alone?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Joey said, hugging her tight to his chest. Raine was like his little sister, and he felt he had to protect her, like a good big brother would. Raine sobbed and broke down in tears again, soaking his shirt. Joey sighed and wished he had a change of clothes in the van. Or at least one of Corey or Mick's shirts to borrow.

"Hey! Let me go!" Johnny protested indignantly as he was picked up by the collar of his shirt by a big security guard and marched up the stairs to the front doors. He was taken outside to the sidewalk and deposited there. Piper and Phoebe following close behind him and the guard.

Raine looked up at the disturbance. "John," she snarled.

"Hey baby," he grinned, cocky as ever. "We leaving now?" he asked.

"We?" Joey asked.

"You can walk for all I care," Raine spat. "You're not welcome to ride back with us."

"Well how am I supposed to get home?" he demanded.

"Hitch!" Joey growled. "I'm not letting you in my van, after what you did to Raine."

"Good," Phoebe said primly. "I wouldn't want him around either, just to tell you. Come on, Paige. Let's go."

"Wait. I think Raine can help us catch Tanarus," Paige stopped her sisters from leaving.

"What?" Piper asked incredulously. "No way, Paige."

"I think she can, though. You guys don't even know who she is and why she wasn't vanquished," Paige argued.

"And I suppose you do?" Piper asked.

"Yes, she does," Raine replied wearily. "I told her the whole story. Look, I'm really not who you think I am. When we first met, I told you my name was Kalika. That wasn't exactly true. But it was for the purpose I served. Kalika was my demon name. But I'm not a demon anymore. You have never known me as a demon."

"But we vanquished you," Phoebe answered.

"That's not entirely true. I let you think you vanquished me. Because I wasn't sure who it was you were chasing. And I think she might have been a friend at one point. She hasn't shown up again, has she?" Raine asked.

"No, she hasn't," Piper said as she tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind one ear. "So what are you saying?"

"That I just led you off her trail. I'm an ex-demon. I still somehow have powers, probably because the ritual I performed to take away my demonic side was a little more than just amateur, so something must have gone wrong. Not to mention it was not pleasant. Anyway, you can't vanquish a non-demon. And I assure you, if I had been a demon, and you'd met me when I was at full power, you wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Who's to say?" Phoebe challenged. "We are the Charmed Ones."

"That may be. But you wouldn't have been strong enough, even with the power of three. And your white lighter, let's just say he's not exactly adequate to protect you properly. I watched him work with you three, it was incredibly beginner," Raine noted.

"Well, I think Raine could help us. I mean, she's totally good, right? But she's got these great powers, plus she can even shimmer and whatever. So what do you say?" Paige asked her sisters.

"No."

"No."

"No," Raine shook her head. "I'm not getting mixed up with witches' affairs. I don't care who you are or what greater good you're doing this for. I'm not using my powers at all, for good or evil. I just wished the stupid ritual had worked properly and rid me of everything. Besides, I have shows to put on for fans, and the tour buses are leaving tomorrow."

"Exactly!" Piper agreed quickly. "Besides, Paige, with you, we don't need any outside help, right?" she patted her younger sister's shoulder. It still felt a little odd to her to be the oldest sibling.

"Exactly," Raine agreed. "Now, Joey, let's go. And I promise you three that we will NOT be back. I swore it to myself already." She looked around and realized John was gone. She assumed he'd gotten a head start on his walk back to the park where the Ozzfest stages had stood and where he'd parked his car when he arrived.

Joey and Raine went out to the parking lot and found the van. It was easily the largest vehicle on the tarmac and so stuck out like a sore thumb. But of course it had to be pretty big to fit all nine of the Slipknot guys and their road manager as well as a driver.

Joey climbed in the driver's side and let out a yelp when he noticed the man sitting in the front passenger seat beside him. Raine cried out in surprise, too, when she opened the door and saw John lying prone in the van.

"John!" she exclaimed. She was just about to ask what the hell he was doing in the van, when she saw his face, slack and relaxed, and his rolled up sleeve with the tourniquet still clenched in his teeth to hold it tight around his arm. She didn't see the needle anywhere, but knew it was in the van somewhere. "DAMMIT!" she cursed angrily. She threw open the sliding side door of the van and climbed in. "Joey, drive," she commanded. Joey nodded wordlessly and started the engine. They drove out of the parking lot and into the empty street opposite the club. Raine crouched by John, making sure he didn't pass out on the car ride.

"Where are we going?" Joey asked as they reached the first intersection.

"The hotel he's staying at with Robby and Mike. It's just fifteen minutes from here."

"Ok, and that would be…?" Joey asked.

"The Hyatt Regency right up this street."

"Aight."

They arrived at the hotel and buzzed Robby. He sounded sleepy but said he'd meet them down in the lobby in a few minutes. Joey helped Raine lay John out on a couch in the lobby, under the watchful, disdainful eye of the man at the desk.

"Hey Raine. Sup?" Robby asked as he came out of the elevator. "Oh, shit, don't tell me. John's taken his shot for tonight and it was in a rather unexpected place?" he sighed.

"Yea," Joey nodded. "That about sums it up well. I'd say a REALLY unexpected and stupid place. Like my van."

"Let's get him upstairs," Robby ran his fingers through his long red hair and helped Joey heave John up. "Johnny, buddy, you gotta help us here. You're really too big for Joey and me, we're pretty small you know."

"Hey, speak for yourself," Joey quipped, forever sensitive about his height. Or lack of it anyway. Joey and Robby didn't seem to have that much difference in height. But John definitely did compared to them.

"Whatever. Come on John, work with us here, pick up those goddamn feet of yours and move," Robby demanded.

John grunted and dragged his feet along with the help of Robby, Joey and Raine. They made it to the elevators on the other side of the lobby and Raine pressed the button for the fifth floor. Luckily the guys' suite was just two doors down from the elevator, so they didn't have far to go. 

"Eck, ok, let's not carry him any farther. His fault for getting stoned. Help me dump him on the couch, Joe," Robby said as they sidestepped the now unconscious John over to the couch and literally threw him down.

"Jeez that lump is heavy," Joey panted.

"You think that was hard, try dragging him up the stairs of his own home, alone, while Mike's whining and trying to search John's pockets for more stuff," Robby replied ruefully. He ran his fingers through his hair again. "I appreciate what you guys did, bringing him here. You seriously should have left him in a gutter or something," he frowned. "He'd deserve it. Especially after what he's done to Mike, getting him addicted and everything. John deserves to learn a lesson. But I guess this time he had it easy, since he wasn't with me. I'll deal with him in the morning," Robby sighed. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

He walked Joey and Raine to the door of the suite. Before they left, Raine leaned forward to catch Robby in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said gruffly.

Before he closed the door, Joey saw Raine turn to look back, and the look passed between the two was enough to break his heart. The expressions of pain and grief, they'd practically lost their best friends. But not to death, to drugs. That was worse, in his opinion. Joey didn't know how Robby could live with John and Mike. With both of them addicted to heroin. He knew he'd never be able to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You all stare but you'll never see, there's something inside me…" Corey sang onstage at the San Francisco Ozzfest show. It was Slipknot's opening song, _Purity_, a song about a girl who was kidnapped and buried alive. Quite an odd topic for a song, but that was how Corey wrote. But the fans seemed to love it, they were singing along, moshing and cheering for Slipknot. Joey knocked out the rhythms on his drums alongside the rest of the band and grinned through his mask. It was always a great high, just being up onstage. Of course, Corey had it worse in their new suits. He had to move around a lot more. And he always head-banged.

Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind, Corey was almost knocked over from the force of the wind. But he was caught by the wall he was thrown into. Raine gasped from the wings where she'd been watching. Something greenish blue whipped onto the stage, like a tornado. It was a blur of colour and noise. It almost hit Craig, who screamed and dashed out of the way before he was sucked into the vacuum-like creature. Raine knew that green-blue blur. It stopped spinning and slowly, as the dust settled, began to take on the form of a man. Or, not quite a man, but a very tall, humanoid creature. It was about seven feet tall, with green-blue skin and long jet black hair. He stood in the middle of the stage and roared at Joey who sat paralysed below his towering form. Joey sat still as a rabbit on his drum stool, gaping open mouthed at the thing. He couldn't hear anything but the screaming winds which the creature seemed to be made of.

"Joey! Get out of there! Run!" Corey screamed frantically at him, not wanted to go closer to the creature, but fearing for his friend's life. "Joey! Dude! Fuck! Run!" he screamed.

"Joey!" Raine shrieked as she rushed forward.

"No! Raine! Come back here!" Corey screamed, reaching out to grab her, but not fast enough. She'd run out to the middle of the stage, the tiny, 5'3" girl glaring up at the huge thing with eyes black as pools of ink.

"Tanarus!" she screamed. "That's enough! Stop that right now!" she demanded. Corey half expected her to stamp her foot like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Kalika?" asked a deep voice. It seemed to resonate from the air itself. The voice was everywhere all at once and seemed to be coming from every direction.

"Tanarus, you big bully, leave him alone!" she scolded. Corey watched in horror and amazement as the creature swung around into another tornado, but Raine held her ground. The creature stopped spinning once again, and looked like a regular man. He had longish dark hair that fell in his eyes, he looked young and was built. He had muscular arms and his tight shirt accentuated the muscles in his chest and stomach. His eyes were still pools of ink, but softer somehow.

"Kalika?" he asked, confused. This time, his voice sounded a lot more normal to Corey.

Joey still sat, dazed, behind Raine, who blocked the creature's path to him.

"Yes, in a sense, it's me, Tanarus. Now tell me, why are you here?" she asked quietly.

"Not looking for you, that's for sure. The witches, the Charmed Ones are here somewhere," he answered. "I have to find them, they killed my brother."

"That's no reason. Go away, they can kill you, I swear. I've met them. They're smart girls, don't underestimate witches. Especially not the Charmed Ones. For your own good, stay away," she shook her head.

"You seem to know a lot about these witches," he said suspiciously.

"What's your point?"

"With your knowledge, we could kill them. I want to know why you're here and why you want me to leave. Are you trying to kill the Charmed Ones yourself so you can go back to the council after all these years and beg for forgiveness for deserting?" he demanded.

"No, I'm not trying to kill the witches. I saw them the other night, and I would have killed them then if I wanted to. You know me, Kali Ma. That's not why I'm here. And if you ever took the time to find out about humans you'd know I'm one, too," Raine glared angrily at him.

"You're – huh?" he asked confusedly. "What are you doing here Kalika? Just tell me!"

"I'm on a tour! I'm a musician for your information, Tanarus! I have a band and friends and a fiancé. I have a life."

"A life?" he scratched his head. "So you won't help me kill the witches? I mean, you seem to know so much about them. You could help me avenge my brother."

"No," she shook her head firmly. "Go away, don't hurt these innocents."

"What? Since when did you care about humans?" he sneered.

"Since I loved one. Since I became one."

"You – you went through with that ritual?" he wanted to know more. He wanted the whole story, and Raine simply didn't want him to know and didn't want to explain.

"Just – just go away!" she said.

Joey watched on as she moved her hands around in circles in front of her, he watched fascinated as a glowing purplish-blue ball began to form in her hands. She raised it above her head threateningly, drawing energy from all around her into the ball, making it grow larger. It started about the size of a tennis ball, in two seconds it had grown to the size of a basketball. It rolled and spun in the air above her hand without touching her skin. A few seconds later it had grown to the size of a beach ball. Tanarus eyed the orb uncertainly.

"But if you're human, how can you still have your old powers?" he asked, still confused.

"Something went wrong," Raine replied through her gritted teeth.

"Joey! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Corey screamed, finally remembering his best friend was still in the line of fire of the thing. Joey's head snapped to the side to see Corey going nuts in the wings and the head of security starting to try to pull him away to the safety of the tour bus. Joey didn't know what to do, he didn't want to leave Raine all alone.

"Joey, go! Go with Corey!" Raine shouted over her shoulder. "Tanarus, listen to me! Leave me alone! And leave the witches alone! They'll kill you, I swear!"

"Kalika, you have to help me! No one else will!" he pleaded.

"That's because no one wants to mess with these witches for some stupid avengement mission made up by you!" she screamed. "Now if you don't go away, I'll be forced to throw this energy orb at you!" she threatened furiously. Why didn't anyone ever listen to her?!

"Ok! Ok, I'm going! Just don't come crying to me later for help," he grumbled as he shimmered out.

"You bet I won't!" she snapped at his wavering form before he disappeared completely. Raine relaxed and let the orb go out, then slumped to her knees on the stage. The fans were more than slightly confused, wondering whether or not it was part of the show. Raine heard the roar of the crowd just before she passed out on the stage.

~*Meanwhile*~

"Ooh! This is not working!" Phoebe complained frustratedly as another of her spells fizzled. This had never happened before, _all_ her spells worked! She stamped around the living room in circles around the coffee table. She had the book of shadows open in front of her on the table and kept looking down at it to see if she was doing everything right.

"Maybe something went wrong," Piper shrugged.

"Try summoning him again," Paige suggested.

"I already tried that five times with five different spells!" Phoebe threw up her hands.

"Leo?!" Piper called as she looked up at the ceiling. "Leo!" she called again.

"Leo!" Phoebe joined in her call. "LEO!" she shouted impatiently.

"You rang?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Oh!" Paige jumped as she turned to face him. "Jeez, would you not do that?" she grumbled. "I still can't quite get used to you orbing in all the time."

Piper slipped her arms around his waist and kissed him gently.

"Sorry," he smiled. "So, you called me?"

"Yea, we can't get our summons through to this demon…thing…whatever," Phoebe pushed her hair back from her face as she spoke.

"What do you think Phoebe's doing wrong?" Piper asked.

"Hey, it's not me. It's the spells. Maybe you two aren't working hard enough for them to work," Phoebe snapped.

"Hey, calm down. It's not you. It's the demon. Tanarus has this special power that he uses to deflect summons. So you can't summon him in here. Why would you want to do that in here anyway?" he asked, looking around the living room.

"Well, our plan is to summon him into this circle of candles and herbs on the floor so we can trap him," Piper spoke up.

"I see," Leo shook his head. "Well, that's not going to work. This guy works on his own turf. You have to wait for him to show up. But there is another way you can do it," he thought aloud.

"And that would be…?" Paige asked, prompting an answer.

"Well, there _is_ a demon named Kalika who can make him appear when and where she wants to," Leo replied. "But…"

"But we killed her," Phoebe finished for him. "Great! This is just wonderful!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Paige asked. "Kalika still kinda lives. Her name is Raine Kale. And she's in town this weekend with the Ozzfest tour. We saw her last night, remember?" Paige shook her head, her sisters just didn't seem to want to believe they hadn't vanquished her. She wasn't sure why, but they just didn't want to believe that Raine could be an ex-demon.

"Right," Leo said sarcastically as he eyed Paige. "And how do you know that?"

"Because I talked to her. She told me the whole story. She tricked you guys and made you believe you vanquished her. But she's still here, and I think she could help us."

"She said she wouldn't," Piper disagreed. "She told us she didn't want to help us or get mixed up in our affairs. So how do you propose we get her to make this thing appear?" she raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows at her sister.

"Simple!" Phoebe exclaimed. "We go see the show! She'll be performing, right?"

"Yea! But we don't have tickets," Paige frowned.

"Haven't you ever been to a rock concert?" Phoebe laughed. "There's ALWAYS people standing around outside trying to sell off extra tickets. We'll be able to get three. And then Leo can orb inside the park."

Leo nodded, "That just might work."

"No, no I do not want to see some stupid rock concert! Phoebe, can't we just go backstage or something?" Piper whined.

"No, it's major security. There are lots of bands that would get mobbed or something, those fans are violent. They're going to have maximum security," Paige shook her head.

"Besides, it'll be a good show! Linkin Park are going to be there! Ooohoo!" Phoebe rubbed her hands together. "Sexy rock star here I come!" she giggled.

"Phoe-be!" Piper frowned at her younger sister.

"What? Can I help it if Chester Bennington is hot?" Phoebe grinned.

"No way! Mike Shinoda!" Paige grinned back. "Mike's the best!" she giggled.

"You two are crazy! How am I supposed to deal with you two nutcases at this concert?!" Piper complained. "Just Phoebe was enough when Prue was around. Now you too, Paige?"

"Hehehehe! But Urban Violet are awesome, too!" Paige countered. "That's Raine's band. There's five of them, her, Amanda Winters, Monica Lau, Sam Tan and Drea MacDonald! They're sooooo cool."

"We are there to find this demon girl and bring her back to summon this other stupid demon who's been killing innocents for no good reason!" Piper scolded.

"Girls, hey, get a grip. This is business only," Leo warned. "I have to go now," he leaned down to kiss Piper before he orbed out again, in the middle of their kiss, as usual.

~*~

Piper, Phoebe and Paige arrived half an hour later at the park where Ozzfest was being held. They could hear the hellish sounds of Marilyn Manson blaring out of the main speakers, mixed with the sounds of other various bands. Phoebe easily found three tickets off random people hanging around the main entrance, still hoping to sell the tickets for inflated prices.

"Phoebe, I don't really think paying $90 for a stupid ticket is worth it!" Piper exclaimed when Phoebe exchanged the money with a teenage guy.

"Well it's either this or waiting around for Tanarus to come back!" Phoebe snapped. "Besides, it's only $25 more than the regular price."

"$25?!" Piper exclaimed. "That's really too much!"

"Well, no one's going to sell for less! Now, we have three tickets, let's go in!" Phoebe jumped up and down excitedly.

Luckily for them, when they got in, Marilyn Manson was just finishing up and Black Sabbath was coming onstage.

"Oh, would those guys just die?" Piper quipped.

"Hey! Black Sabbath kicks royal ass!" a guy near them said indignantly.

"Ok! Let's go check out some of the side stages!" Piper squeaked as she looked the large metalhead up and down. Paige quickly took her sisters' hands and pulled them over to a side stage where New Found Glory were playing.

"Punk, yuck," Piper made a face. "How much more do I have to endure?"

"It's just Black Sabbath's hour, and then Urban Violet will be up," Phoebe informed her.

"A whole hour?" Piper moaned.

"And then Urban Violet and then LINKIN PARK!" Paige squealed. Piper couldn't believe how embarrassingly stupid her sisters were acting! Squealing over rock bands like high school girls? What was getting into them?!

But an hour later, Piper found herself with the rest of the crowd squeezed between Phoebe and another girl on her left in the middle of the crowd of screaming fans awaited Urban Violet's entry to the stage. A second later, there was a puff of smoke that blanketed the whole stage, and a deep voice boomed over the crowd.

"Urban Violet rapes the stage." Then the voice laughed evilly and the smoke settled around a band of five teens.

"How's everybody doing today?" Raine screamed into her microphone. The crowd roared back.

"I can't hear you!" the blonde drummer seated behind her screamed into her mic.

"Anybody get sun stroke yet?" a short Asian girl beside Raine asked with a grin. "How was the rest of the main show? You guys liked Slipknot?" she continued. The crowd roared their approval.

"Let's get on with the show!" the only guy in the band laughed as he began to strum out his bass line. Piper thought he looked stupid. He had long black hair in the front, practically covering his face, and spikes in the back. The rest of the band started up into a song and the fans sang along.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige watched the hour-long performance until the end. Piper hadn't realized how relieved she'd be when Raine announced the last song and swigged down the last of her water. The constant screaming and noise was driving her nuts!

"Woo! That was a great set! We hope to see you guys at our autograph tent later today! But for now, here's LINKIN PARK!" she screamed the last words before six guys ran out onstage and she ran offstage with the rest of her band.

"Great! Now, let's go find them at their autograph tent!" Piper said and attempted to drag Phoebe and Paige away from the crush of the crowd.

"Piper! It's Mike! It's Linkin Park! We _have_ to stay for their show!" Paige argued.

"Hey, remember what Leo said, this is business only! You can drool over them later!" Piper snapped as she dragged Phoebe away from the stage where they'd ended up crushed against the metal safety rails. They pushed their way along the rails until they got to the end where they could then turn and ask a security guard for the location of the Urban Violet autograph tent.

"It's been set up by a local radio station, so it should be over on the east side of the park," the security guard told them, not very helpfully.

"Ok, thanks," Piper sighed as she turned to leave.

"Hey, do you know Chester Bennington?" Phoebe eagerly asked the guard. "Have you ever met Linkin Park?"

"No, miss, I was just hired for this venue. I don't travel with the tour. If you want to find people who really know the bands you have to go to the backstage security. They're the only ones not hired on location," he answered gruffly.

Phoebe's face fell, but she thanked the guard anyway and followed Piper and Paige towards the direction they thought might be east.

"Aha! There it is!" Paige pointed when she saw the male bassist of the band leaning against a blue van parked behind a canvas topped "tent" talking to a fan. The three rushed forward to the almost mile-long line to the front!

"Excuse me," Phoebe said as she pushed past a couple people on her way to the front. People in line gave her dirty looks but didn't really say anything. Phoebe made her way up to the bassist and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi, I'm here to talk to Raine. I kind of know her from a couple of nights ago when she was at my sister's club. I have something really, really important to ask her."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to get in line like everybody else," he shook his head.

"No, really, I don't want an autograph, I just have to ask her something," she persisted.

"I already said, no matter what, you have to go to the end of the line and wait your turn to talk to the band. Sorry," he shrugged. "Those are the rules set by security, I can't do anything about it."

Phoebe growled, "Fine. Thanks anyway."

The three turned and left.

"Now what do we do?" Piper asked.

"Can we go back to the stage, please?" Paige begged. "I really, really wanna see Mike!"

"No! We have to find some way of getting to Raine!" Piper said firmly.

"I know, I'll go invisible and just walk right past the security and stuff. Then I'll reappear behind her," Paige said as she started to waver in front of Piper's eyes.

"No! That will call too much attention!" Piper argued.

"Well, then I'll reappear on the other side of the van or under the table or something," she shrugged.

"Just don't get caught," Phoebe said as Paige disappeared.

"I won't," they heard her say from exactly where she'd been standing two seconds before, except that they couldn't see her.

Piper and Phoebe stood around looking nervous while Paige went off to get Raine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hi, wow, I think you guys are amazing. Girl rockers kick ass!" a girl said as she neared the table where Raine, Drea, Monica and Amanda sat.

"Yea!" Amanda laughed as she signed a t-shirt and pushed it down the table to Monica.

"I think the rock world needs more girls," Monica nodded. "I mean, other than us, Bif Naked, Halfcocked and Kittie, there are NO girls out there."

"Of course!" Raine and Drea nodded their approval. It hadn't been easy for them to come up with a band. Raine and Sam had started it together as a guitarist and bassist. Then Amanda had started playing guitar and Monica had bought her own bass after her cousin took his back after he graduated from university. But they now had two guitarists and two bassists. And they still needed a drummer. They all went to the same high school, but didn't know any good drummers. Then Raine had called up her cousin, Andrea (Drea), and she gave up playing guitar live so she could rap and sing and scream, and they had a band! Raine, Amanda and Monica had really wanted just girls, but Sam had come along and was a great bass guitarist, so they couldn't resist adding him.

"Raine," there was a soft voice behind her. Raine recognised the voice and gave a slight shudder as she turned.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"I have to ask you to come with us," Paige said.

"Why? I don't want to get involved with you and your demons," she hissed back.

"But we need you! I have to talk to you!" Paige whispered urgently.

"Well, you're still gonna have to wait until I'm done here in another hour or so," Raine shrugged. "I have fans to attend to."

"We can't wait that long! We've been here for two and a half hours already!" Paige exclaimed. "Can't you just take fifteen minutes to talk to me?"

"No."

"Fine. Be like that," she huffed as she turned and stomped away.

Suddenly there were screams and shrieks as the music stopped, for the second time that day.

"Oh, shit. Don't tell me, he's back," Raine moaned.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Tanarus, he was just here this morning! During the first performance, that's why our whole schedule's been practically thrown out the window and we're so behind! He's screwing everything up!" she threw up her hands angrily. "I'm sorry guys, I'm gonna have to go," she apologized to the fans. "Something's wrong."

"Wait! Let me help you!" Paige fell into step beside Raine as she sprinted for the main stage.

When they got there, things were in chaos. People running and screaming and trying to get away from the blue-green tornado that had hit the same morning. The stage was devoid of people, thank God, but there were still the fans. Paige and Raine watched, as Piper and Phoebe came up, as the whirling winds slowly died down and out of it emerged the same demon from that morning.

"TANARUS!" Raine screamed angrily. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" He looked down from the stage and smirked.

"Go away, Kalika. If you won't help me, I'll do this my own way. I've been following these witches!" he sneered.

"TANARUS, LEAVE THEM ALONE!" she screamed angrily. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS?"

"Why can't they?" he retorted.

"Stop acting like a child and get down here!" she ordered. He obeyed like a puppy dog. He knew she still had strong magical powers somehow.

"What is it? Can't you just let me kill the witches?" he asked irritatedly.

"No."

"Would you at least take it away from all these people? Somebody's going to get hurt in this stampede you've caused!" she admonished.

"Oh really. And you think I care?" he cackled.

"You'd better. Because we've got firepower here, don't we?" she looked to Piper, Phoebe and Paige for support.

They looked at he oddly confused before answering.

"Yea, buddy!" Phoebe agreed with a curt nod of her head. "We've got LOTS of firepower!"

"Sure," he laughed. "And Kalika, I'm shocked. You, consorting with these do-gooders?" he mocked.

"Well, I'd rather consort with them than with you," she snapped.

"Oh, touché," he scoffed and turned to throw a firebolt at them.

"Whoa!" Piper exclaimed as she flicked her wrists and sent the bolts smashing into tiny pieces.

"What was that?" he asked annoyed. "I thought you witches were supposed to have better talents than that. Blowing a firebolt to bits? How creative is that?" he asked meanly.

"Hey, she's new with that. Here's some talent for you!" Phoebe snapped as she whipped her leg up to catch his chin and then jumped to deliver two consecutive blows to his stomach, making him double over. "Hah!"

"Bitch," he gasped as he brought one hand down then made a motion as if to pitch a baseball, launching a sphere of electricity at her.

"Oo!" Piper flicked her fingers again, blowing the ball to smithereens.

"Hey, over here," Raine smirked as she blinked away and reappeared behind him. Tanarus swung around to face her and started to bear down on her with his head down, aiming to bowl her over. "Nope, maybe over here!" she laughed gleefully as she blinked to his right. "Or maybe over here!" she blinked again to his left. Tanarus stopped and glared, getting slightly confused.

"Or maybe over here!" Paige giggled as she disappeared and reappeared on his right.

"No, here!" Raine laughed out loud and blinked to another position. The two girls blinked and disappeared only to reappear again in different places, whirling around him until he was so dizzy he fell over.

"Phoebe! The potion!" Piper cried as she ran over. Phoebe, Paige and Piper pulled out their potions and threw them at Tanarus, causing him to scream and start to smoke. Phoebe pulled out a slip of paper and the three girls began to chant a rhyme.

"It's not working!" Phoebe cried desperately.

"It will," Raine replied determinedly as she came up to join them and chant the spell with them.

"No! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be on my side!" he cried as he listened to Raine's voice chanting along with the witches. "Nooooo!" And with that, he made a soft poof sound and disappeared.

"Whew, glad that's done with. Now, are we finished?" Raine asked as she looked around at the many people who had gathered around them to watch.

"I guess so," Paige said, her eyes wide as she stared down at the tattered remains of Tanarus' clothes.

"So I guess we won't be seeing each other again, right?" Raine said briskly before turning and heading back toward the tent and van she had so recently vacated.

"Guess not," Phoebe called to her retreating back. "Hope that's a good thing," she muttered under her breath as Joey from Slipknot, resplendent in his mask and coveralls, appeared with security and began to clear the fans away.

"Glad you liked the show, folks! Great special effects wasn't it? Sorry, but I don't think this will be a repeat performance. There's nothing more to see, it was all part of the show Linkin Park created for ya! Next up, Mudvayne!" he crowed as he herded the fans away to leave the three sisters standing alone.

~*FIN*~

taadaa!! My first Charmed fic! Hope you liked it! Review for me, please!! And please be nice!!

~Peace Anarchy~


End file.
